Dubiety
by Sorry I Just Did
Summary: He wondered why he risked his ass day after day for these people but then again, if he didn't who would? Jimmy-centric with a dash of JxC


**Hey people, I'm new to the Jimmy Neutron fandom and wanted to put some of my work out there! **

**Basically there is another threat to the lives of the citizens of Retroville and they don't believe him. Jimmy is fourteen at this point and going through . . . a hard time, like most teenagers do at that age. So he's a bit bitter and moody. **

**Disclaimer: Right now the only things I own are the Ultimate Fudge brownies I made earlier. Other than that . . . I own nothing!**

* * *

He shoved his hands in his pockets and kept walking away trying to block out the taunts of the people of Retroville.

_Well, let them rot, it's their death wish, _he thought bitterly, kicking an empty can of Purple Flurp that lay abandoned on the ground. Even now- at fourteen- they wouldn't believe him. They still thought of him as that awkward boy who kept making inventions that always ended up biting him in the ass.

Honestly, he didn't know why he kept saving their asses from doom. Did they not realize that if had not been for him, they would've been killed years ago? Of course, the reason of their death was probably his fault, too but he still ended up risking his life for them.

Was it really that hard to believe him once in a while? They kept looking at the negatives in his life, overlooking all the good that he did.

He tried to being nice to them, he did what they asked and helped them every waking moment. But that ended up biting him in the ass, as well. They just grew to take advantage of him, using him to do trivial things like mowing the lawn, just so that they wouldn't have to. They clearly didn't see that he just wanted them to like him for who he was and not his failures.

Just the day before, he saved them again. And for once, it was not caused by him. Instead it was by _Cindy. _In another attempt to outsmart him, she had managed to create a substance that burned everything it touches and multiplies by the dozens when in contact with water. She had thought the substance was harmless and tossed it into the hazardous waste bin and then went to wash the dish. Unfortunately, a small piece of the substance still lay stuck on the dish and when she turned the faucet on, the dish began to melt.

Pretty soon, the whole chemistry section was on fire, the smoke was awful and people were running out of there like cheetahs. The fire fighters tried to tame it, but their hoses just worsened everything. In a short while, the whole school was blazing with inferno. People were trapped inside, screaming and crying for help.

Once again, Jimmy Neutron took the initiative and risked his own life to save those around him. He shook his head, why did he do it? What was so important about these simple-minded people that made him care for them so much? He was a genius after all, he could survive without them. He could very well move out and let them face whatever hell comes their way without a single care in the world.

But as soon as he thought that, the faces of everyone he had come to love popped into his head.

His parents, they were so simple and kind. They often scolded him for his inventions but they were looking out for him and they always loved him no matter what shit he had just gotten himself into. He couldn't just leave them behind.

His friends, Sheen and Carl, they weren't the brightest crayon in the box. In fact, if they were actually crayons they would probably the white ones. But they believed him and supported him throughout everything, only a few times did they turn their backs on him. And eventually, they did return to his side. They did care about him, they really did.

Even Libby, who he had grown to like, she was always giving him advice on everything that wasn't his forte. Which was basically everything socially involved. She had his back and now very rarely left him to follow the crowd.

And Cindy, who he loved very much, even though she still teased and mocked him mercilessly, he still loved her. He thought himself to be mentally insane for loving her- he really did, who would love _her? _She was nasty and mean- but he still did.

He couldn't just leave them all behind to rot.

_And let's face it Neutron, you weren't right all the time. There were plenty of times when they saved __your __ass from whatever it was at the moment. Even though they tease you and mock you, they always did come around in the end. They're not bad people; they're just . . . easily swayed. You know they wouldn't leave you hanging like that, they would save you like you would save them, _he reminded himself.

He looked over his shoulder at the citizens of Retroville, still mocking him. He sighed; he would still trying to save them from their impending doom. He had to otherwise who else would? Cindy?

_No, I'm sure if zombies invaded, Vortex would trip her own mother if she needed to, _he thought to himself with a smirk.

He turned around and face them, walking backwards, "Don't worry, I'll deal with it. Like always." He called out to them, giving them a two-finger wave. They just yelled at him some more, some of his classmates even throwing crumpled paper at him. He just laughed, turned around and ran back to the lab, ready to cook up another scheme to save their asses.

* * *

**Remember Jimmy's a bit moody, it's his terrible teens! R&R?**


End file.
